


The Sad Place

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Gen, Humorous Ending, Joker: The Vile and the Villainous! sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 14:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13789284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: The Weeper recognizes a woman from his days with the Joker and wonders if she remembers him. Joker: The Vile and the Villainous! sequel.





	The Sad Place

I don't own Batman: TBATB characters.

 

New tears on the Weeper's face were ones of sorrow. Not tears of happiness after being released from prison for committing crimes with the Joker recently. *The world will always be a sad place* the Weeper thought. He wandered the streets of Gotham City. He remembered the Joker convincing him to commit crimes again. That was until Batman defeated them.

The Weeper remembered quite a few crimes. Stealing from a bank only to have ink on him. Trying to steal from a woman prior to her striking him repeatedly. *At least I took candy from a baby* he thought. 

The Weeper gasped after he recognized the woman he tried to steal from a few weeks ago. He winced the minute he recalled every attack again. His lower lip trembled as tears ran down his face again. He sobbed. The Weeper's eyes widened. He used his long sleeve to dry his face.

*Maybe that woman won't recognize me* the Weeper thought. He walked by the woman and looked back. The Weeper gasped after she scowled and used a bag to strike him repeatedly just like last time. He collapsed before she abandoned him. He sobbed another time as new tears ran down his face. The world was a sad place for him indeed. 

 

THE END


End file.
